<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when I wake up, I see you with me by mushroomherb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989472">when I wake up, I see you with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomherb/pseuds/mushroomherb'>mushroomherb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Just Sex, Just smut, Please Forgive me, also love confessions, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomherb/pseuds/mushroomherb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's literally just smut of my two favorite humans in the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter &amp; Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when I wake up, I see you with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The curtain blew slowly in one of the huge rooms in Tony’s tower, giving Steve a spectacular view of the city, still so alive below him, yet he couldn’t care less. The view right in front of him was distracting enough. The view that he thought he would never be able to see again. <em>She was enough</em>.</p><p>Red smeared on her (and his) face and though messy, it was still the most beautiful sight he ever saw in his life. He put a firm hand on her hip, the other cupping the side of her cheek, steadying her into what he thought was a more comfortable position in his lap. He shouldn’t, though, since for her, being in his arms was the most comfortable she had ever been.</p><p>She was warm, <em>so warm</em>, despite the fact that they already lacked of clothes, leaving her in her underclothes, the other pieces of their clothing discarded messily from the door to the bed. His lips found hers again in no time, a moan reverberated through her and he suddenly wanted to open his eyes, to look at her, once again, just to <em>look</em> at her.</p><p>Steve never thought of her to be the shy type in bed, yet there she was, a blush so pink crept onto her cheeks, down to her neck, collarbones, and it was also the most beautiful sight ever. By the end of their night, he’d probably have a list of those sights in his mind. All were of the woman he was making love to at the very moment.</p><p>Peggy opened her eyes a little, half-lidded, she looked down at him and felt embarrassed all of a sudden. Yet a small smile graced his handsome face, reassuring her, so reassuring she almost forgot how to breathe. She didn’t realise she had licked her lips before Steve took her lips again, more eager, <em>so full of love</em>, taking her breath again. His tongue found its way inside her mouth, exploring, in perfect rhythm with his hands that were then wandering around her soft, soft skin.</p><p>Steve left her mouth only to leave trails of his kisses on her jaw, to her ears, down her neck, to those super inviting collarbones. He looked up at Peggy, asking for permission that she’d definitely give,<em> ever the gentleman</em>. She nodded and felt his hands unclasped the hook of her bra, smoothly. Clearly, he got experiences already. With whom, she didn’t care. Her attention was only drawn, fully, to the feeling of his mouth on her perfect-shaped breasts, licking slightly on her right, and then sucking so hard yet somehow he managed to still be gentle, and the peak hardened, he gave the same treatment to the other one after that.</p><p>His hands were back on her hips, while hers sought hold on his broad shoulders. He kept kissing, sucking her skin, making delightful sounds with his mouth as he trailed, yet again up to her neck, stayed there for a while, marking her as his. He found out that was a sweet spot for her, for her to moan so beautifully against his ear, and he wanted to hear <em>more</em>.</p><p>Lightly, like it was nothing for him, he put one arm around her back, easily bringing her down with him, her below him, laying vulnerably underneath, and Steve could only look at her with so much love. How beautiful she was. He always thought the she was the prettiest woman he ever saw, only to be proved wrong for Peggy with flushed cheeks and messy hair mesmerized him even more.</p><p>Dipping down so he could look more attentively at her, elbows beside her head, lips about to move again against her, when he heard her say, “Steve, I- it’s been a little while for me, so– “</p><p>“Uh huh,” he only answered, dropping kisses on her face, his hips seeking hers, bringing down his body to feel her even closer.</p><p>“Sorry if I– “</p><p>Steve didn’t let her finish, he kissed her earlobe, nibbling slightly, and just then looked at her in her eyes, her warm brown eyes, before producing a smile so genuine at her.</p><p>“I don’t care,” he said, heart felt like it was going to jump out his chest when the up and down heaves of her breast caught his attention.</p><p>“You sure you want to do this, though, Peg?” he asked when Peggy didn’t answer, clearly breathless.</p><p>“Yes, have been– have been wanting to, for… I don’t know,” she answered, gasping, panting, from his relentless kisses, from his rubbing on her skin, from his grindings on her most private part. She put her hands on his chest, rubbing small circles, feeling his heart beat for her, <em>only for her</em>, so rapidly, the same with hers.</p><p>“Let’s make you comfortable first, then, Peggy. What do you say?” his voice was darker now, hoarse with hunger as he went down on her, leaving yet another trail of kisses down to the secret place between her thighs, not waiting for her to answer. Because he knew her answer already, for her hands sought out his, grasping tightly.</p><p>Steve kissed the inside of her thighs, leaving her sighing hard to prevent a lustful moan from the inside of her body. His hands following through, after reluctantly letting go of Peggy’s, one settled comfortably on her hip, the other went down south.</p><p>She could feel her getting even wetter when Steve slowly rubbed her there, not wanting to hurt her, as he kept kissing her thighs. And a loud gasp came out of her when his two fingers slid inside suddenly, but Steve was moving ever so slowly through her slit, waiting for her to adjust, gently rubbing the sensitive bud that was her core.</p><p>He moved up again towards her lips, fingers still inside her, his lips kissing hers once more, urging her to moan into him. She gave up trying to hold back from proclaiming how good she felt, languid moans filled the air as Steve changed the pace of his fingers, her voice grew louder and turned into delicious cries as he kept going deeper, deeper and so deep into her wetness. His mouth created purplish circle of marks on her skin, wanting to show the world the woman he was pleasuring was his, <em>his only</em>. Not even the enemies could tear them apart again.</p><p>“A-ah, Steve, I–,” the moan that left her throat was a clear indication of her state of bliss, wet walls started to clench tightly around his fingers as he continued sliding in and out of her. She could feel the pool growing, <em>just a few seconds more</em>, she thought. But Steve drew out and Peggy snapped open her eyes. Asking, <em>why</em>, pleading for him to finish, but he only smiled again at her, hands working his shorts off of him so she could see him in all his glory.</p><p>Steve stalked to her again, directly above her, looking at her with the blue of his eyes, <em>with the love of his for her</em>. He cupped her face and kissed her forehead, nose, lips, lingering longer there for quite some time, he poured so much love in those kisses.</p><p>But he didn't enter her, yet. His hand went down and took his length to her folds, rubbing her wetness slowly, his fingers moved circles on her clit, the move was so sensual that Peggy could feel her peak getting <em>so</em> near. And he rubbed, he rutted, he ground against her, while whispering sweet nothings to her ear. <em>Dirty sweet nothings</em>. And he palmed one of her breasts, whispered, <em>just like that, baby, come for me</em>, for her to really come undone beneath his body. He kept kissing her as she rode through her release.</p><p>He smiled at her, after some time, so wide, and she couldn't help but smiled back.</p><p> “I love you,” he said, certainty never leaving from his voice, and she could feel a tear probing her eyes at the genuineness.</p><p>“I love you so much, Peggy,” he said again, now leaving her speechless, so she could only nod, a small <em>I love you too</em> out her throat, Steve didn’t need to hear it from her, she showed it so clearly to him even before he was brave enough to do the same to her.</p><p>She looked at his eyes again, <em>love, passion, love</em>, for her. <em>Only her</em>. He kissed her again, slowly against her lips, so much more sensual, hands on her skin so tender and careful. Peggy put her arms around his body, feeling so good at how her breasts heaved up to his bare chest.</p><p>After, she only <em>truly</em> realised, when his hands came back up to her face, when he positioned himself in front of her entrance, the mighty presence of his shaft, thick, large, so proud, the presence that she first felt it sliding <em>again</em> on her wetness, so slowly, teasing her, it <em>almost</em> annoyed her. She was protesting with the roll of her own hips. When finally, he plunged into her, sheathing completely inside her. Another loud gasp but he silenced it with his mouth, wanting to feel her all over his body, wanting her to adjust to him first.</p><p>She pushed him up a little to make a small space between their bodies, “I want to see you,” she said while drinking him in with her eyes; piercingly blue, perfect slope of his nose, the pink on his cheeks she knew she was the cause, a little crease of worry from his eyebrows, and the love shining from his gaze, she thought Steve looked at her like she was his world. <em>She was, indeed, his world</em>.</p><p>She then nodded and eyes fluttered close as he pulled out, almost completely out before pushing deep, all the way into her again. Peggy could feel him holding back, trembling in her. She caressed his cheeks and kissed his shoulder, hips rocked against him to let him know she was <em>truly</em> ready.</p><p>He still went slow at first, careful, eyes never leaving hers, the crease of worry was still there. And so she took one of his hand that was caressing her sweat-damp temple and kissed the knuckles, smiling so sweetly at him, urging him to go faster.</p><p>His thrust became earnest, then, going so deep inside her and the feeling was so overwhelming for the both of them that her moans turned into little cries, he let out groans. Steve dropped his head, placing his forehead on her shoulder, grunting, one-two low moans from his throat, groans, teeth nipping slightly on her skin, she didn’t mind.</p><p>Steve gripped her hip harder, thrust even deeper when he heard her sweetly moaned his name in his ear, moving along with him, the bed creaked noisily together with the sounds of their bodies moving frenzy.</p><p>He moved fast, deep, grunting and panting heavily, wanting her to reach her second peak, and she was, definitely growing closer to it. She just needed something <em>more</em>, her hand went down to her bud, almost moving on its own when Steve brought her up again, moved her slightly so she was sitting on his lap again.</p><p>He kissed her lips so passionately by then, before bringing her down with him, making sure she was comfortable on top of him. Meanwhile his hips never stop thrusting into her, arms hugging her so tightly, and she could only moan so loud by his shoulder.</p><p>As if he knew what she was about to do just seconds before, his hand went between their joined bodies, thumb caressing slowly at first, and then moving in circles to pleasure her even more.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Peggy,” he rasped against her skin, <em>never mind the curse</em>, his thrust accompanied by Peggy’s own movement, grinding on him so sensually he almost couldn’t hold back for a little longer, “–so good, feel so, ngh, you feel so good, babe.”</p><p>Rutting against each other, she felt that wave of pleasure coming again, urging him to move even harder, to seek for her release, she put her arms on his chest, so she wouldn’t tumble over from his hard poundings, whispering Steve’s name over and over again in his ear.</p><p>Steve decided he couldn’t get enough of her lips and kissed them again, before moving his own to her shoulders, sucking, hungry for her. Definitely would leave her neck and chest covered in his love marks. <em>Good. She is mine</em>. His hand safely wrapped around her back, the other guiding her buttocks closer towards him, moving her on top of him. And she moaned so loud when the pleasure finally came, peaking so hard, seeping through their joined parts. Shame came over her for a second, but then she pushed it aside, only Steve could hear her like this, only Steve could make her feel like this, only Steve, <em>her Steve</em>.</p><p>And then she felt his moves became erratic, messy, his cock plunging into her so deeply as she clenched around him, trying her hard to draw her orgasm out as long as she could.</p><p><em>I love you, love you, love you</em>, he murmured against her, grunting her name, once again, hard, and thrust so hard as he spilled his seed all inside her, his cock twitching uncontrollably.</p><p>He grew still for a moment, dazed, keeping himself inside her until he truly finished. If he could, he didn’t want to pull out of her, for he never felt so good anywhere else except deep inside her. She could feel a smile tugging on his face as he rocked into her a few more times, still hungry for her, clearly still wanting to pump. And then, three lazy but deep thrusts later and he pulled out of her. <em>Reluctantly.</em></p><p>When he collapsed on her, head on her breasts, breathing relaxed, hands caressing her skin, kissing her on everywhere he could reach, Peggy chuckled lightly, a smile so wide as she looked up the ceiling, hands threading his sweat-damp hair, she could feel Steve smiled too against her skin. He pressed a long kiss on her chest, looked up at her, lovingly, “Are you okay?” he asked.</p><p>She smiled earnestly, mouthed <em>I am</em>, she was still breathless, and brought him up to her. He positioned himself behind her, arms under her head for her pillow and around her stomach, draped lazily, drawing circles. He went back to kissing her, her jaw, her neck, shoulders. Murmuring <em>I love you</em> so many times she just laughed at him, saying it back to him so that he’d know how much she also loved him.</p><p><em>So much</em>.</p><p>Steve’s hand went to her jaw from her stomach, turning her head over to him so he could kiss her lips, hungrily, again, the other hand started to squeeze her breasts, Peggy smiled knowingly, for her hand to have found its way to his slim waist, caressing, gently gripping.</p><p>“I love you so much, Steve,” she said between their kisses, Steve stilled from her loud and clear confession, suddenly tense all through his body.</p><p>He looked at her, surprisingly surprised, like he just then heard what she said, just then realized her declaration of love, as if he couldn’t believe <em>a woman like her</em> could love <em>him</em>, a woman so out of his league. When she did, had been, so much, for so long.</p><p>So she kissed him, smiled, each thumb caressing his hip and jaw, “Believe me, darling, I love you,” and Steve’s eyebrows furrowed before he could only kiss her, passionately and she felt him growing harder again as he rubbed against her back, seeking friction.</p><p>When she was about to turn to him, he held her in place, his one hand on her navel, his cock rubbing slightly faster against her back, “Baby, stop,” he said, she nodded, slightly confused but she realised then he wasn’t done talking.</p><p>“Let me take you like this,” he continued, and she nodded again, as smiles graced both their faces, knowing they'd still see each other when morning came.</p><p>-----</p><p><em>And when I wake up, I see you with me</em>. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for checking out my story, i hope this entertains some of you steggy shippers out there. english is not my first language, forgive me for the weird words or sentences and wrong grammars, please do leave your comments, that would be very helpful for me. thank you :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>